Medal
by BROSMP
Summary: 3X11, but different. Jenny keeps the Meritorious Civilian Service Medal with her and Gibbs goes to her to receive it.


**Author: **BROSMP

**Summary**: 3X11, but different. Jenny keeps the Meritorious Civilian Service Medal with her and Gibbs goes to her to receive it.

**In Brazil NCIS is reprising the season 3 and watching Model Behavior, I had this idea. Have a good read and let a review.**

**Medal**

"And now, the award for Meritorious Civilian Service goes to Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs!" Jenny Shepard announced, smiling at the microphone and facing the audience, waiting for Gibbs to appear and receive the medal.

Jenny was feeling nervous although she wasn't showing it, as she smiled and waited. The whole agency had been whispering about her new haircut, pixie style and Jenny wore an olive suit and skirt and her inseparable high heels and while waiting for Gibbs, she ran a hand through her hair slightly. Why Gibbs always had to make things difficult for her or embarrass her in front of the agency?

At the back of the room, she saw Gibbs's team and then Tony puffed out his chest, preparing to go and receive the award in his boss's place, and it was then that Jenny realized that Gibbs would never attend to receive the award from her hands and the redhead put the box in her pocket, forcing a smile:

"Apparently, Agent Gibbs had an unforeseen so we will save his medal. Cynthia." Jenny called, asking her assistant to assume the end of the ceremony as she descended from the stage and gracefully exit the room, feeling tired and decided to go home, ignoring Tony's face, who had prepared a speech.

If Gibbs wouldn't pick up his prize, she wouldn't allow anyone else to touch it, because Jenny should be the one to give it to him. Jenny's heart ached as she grabbed her briefcase in her office and went to the garage, thinking about Gibbs. She had hoped the agent would show up and say what he thought about her new haircut, but probably he had gone to some place, and it bothered her.

At home, resting a little and only intending to return at noon when she'd had an important meeting, Jenny sat on her couch, removing her high-heels with a sigh of relief when the bell rang and the redhead touched the gun that was in the waistband of her skirt, suspicious. She walked to the door, but then saw that it was Gibbs and she sighed annoyed, as she opened the door and crossed her arms.

"Agent Gibbs." She said, squinting and Gibbs smiled, stepping forward and almost touching her body with his at the door, admiring her beauty.

"Director."

"Where were you that you didn't attend the awards ceremony?" She asked in a serious tone, trying not to blush at his nearness and his scent of coffee, sawdust and soap that invaded her.

"Working on a case." Gibbs replied, dodging the conversation, knowing she would insist until she get irritated and he loved seeing her irritated.

"Why do you always have to make things difficult for me or try to embarrass me in front of the agency?" She asked, shaking her head and Gibbs realized that maybe she wanted him there because it was her first ceremony as the director and he felt bad for not showing up there for her, but he didn't say that.

"DiNozzo was ordered to pick it up for me."

"No." Jenny denied serious and Gibbs frowned, staring at the disappointed green eyes and she turned back into the house and Gibbs followed her, sitting on her couch.

"No? " He asked curiously, looking deep into her eyes.

"This medal is for you Jethro." She said upset as she took the box from her pocket and rested it over her knees and Gibbs felt his face soften with her words and Jenny's eyes flashed in a mix of passion and melancholy. "You have to receive it from me."

"Well, I'm here now." Gibbs said softly, realizing that Jenny wanted to deliver it to him, seeing the passion in her eyes.

Jenny put a hand on her neck, playing with a short lock that was there and Gibbs saw she was trying to get his attention to her new hair.

He had noticed that morning when she had gone to the building and then people started gossiping about her. Gibbs missed the long locks, but he liked the pixie cut since it made her neck visible, one of the parts of her body he most admired. Seeing him smiling, Jenny realized that he had noticed the cut and seeing that there was no expression of disappointment, she released her breath in relief.

"Well, the medal is here." Jenny said, taking the box from her knees and opening it, extending toward Gibbs.

But he shook his head in denial and Jenny looked at him blankly.

"Jethro?" She thought he would throw the medal away, but she was surprised by his words:

"I want you to put the medal around my neck, Jen." He said seriously and her heart beat fast as her hands trembled slightly.

Gibbs put his hand over her, soothing her and feeling her hand stop shaking, then he withdrew it while Jenny took the blue and gold medal from inside the box, standing along with Gibbs and she turned to him with a beautiful smile making him smile too.

"Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs you will receive this medal for Meritorious Civilian Service." Jenny said with professional voice.

She raised a hand gently on his chest covered by the beige jacket, straightening the lapels and facing the sapphire eyes that sparkled and she put his medal around his neck, staying over his chest, and she admired it. Gibbs felt proud because it had been the redhead who had put the medal on him, unlike the other years when it had been director Morrow and not Jenny.

"Thank you." He said, bowing to Jenny, who smiled at him.

Gibbs lifted her chin with his fingers gently and ran a hand through her short curls, feeling her floral scent and wanting to hold and kiss her.

The emerald eyes met sapphires eyes and Jenny saw the lust in Gibbs's eyes, while his lips were closer to hers and Jenny moistened her red lips, closing her eyes involuntarily, preparing her speech, wanting to get back to his arms, the place she loved so much.

"I love you Jethro... I'm sorry I broke up with you by letter." She said weakly, her green eyes shining.

Gibbs's heart failed to hear her words, then feeling a rush of happiness running through his veins, as he leaned forward, biting her earlobe and whispering:

"I love you too Jen, forget about the letter, please."

Jenny opened her eyes, seeing his beautiful smile and then she closed her eyes again, anxiously as Gibbs put a hand on her neck and the other around her waist, pulling her toward his chest and kissing her.

Jenny cocked her head slightly to the side, feeling his soft and firm lips making her skin flush and she deepened the kiss, wrapping his neck with her arms, wanting to be closer to him and Gibbs dropped his hand from her neck to her waist, lifting her slightly from the floor, his chest leaning against hers, feeling the softness of Jenny and the kiss became sweeter.

When they parted, with their chests rising and falling and flushed faces, Jenny smiled, running a hand over his medal, she still being held in his arms and feeling his hand fondly caressing her waist and she asked with a passionate voice:

"My bedroom?"

"Yes." He replied, smiling.

Gibbs dropped a hand to her exposed leg by the skirt, causing a shiver in her skin and she dropped the hand from his medal, intertwining her legs around his waist and running her hands down his back whispering his name. After they reached her room, undressed and Gibbs entered her, the two moved together, glued until they reached the climax.

Gibbs covered them with a blanket and the two lie down exhausted on the bed, Jenny kissing Gibbs on his shoulder as he held her by her naked waist, glad to have the woman of his life in the bed again.

"I'll wait for the next award ceremony Jen, and I hope you will be the woman to give me another medal." Gibbs said, smiling and holding her firm with his arms around her waist, holding her close to him, before nibbling on her ear.

"Only I can give you the medal, Jethro." She said proudly, staring at his blue eyes in the same color of his medal.

She then touched his lips with hers in a passionate kiss and they hugged.

**End**

**Did you like? I thought it was sweet, reviews please.**


End file.
